The Other Eppes
by Bree Langston
Summary: The Eppes find a long lost family member and Colby finally falls in true love. But what happens when he finds his love is the Eppes?
1. Intro

Intro

"Alan, who's that?"

Amita and Alan were sitting on the couch looking through Don and Charlie's childhood photo albums.

"That... is a long story. I'd rather not talk about her. Do you want lunch?" He quickly changed the topic.

"Uh... No thank you," She said, rather confused, "I have test to correct for Charlie."

She went upstairs to her and Charlie's bedroom. A couple hours later, Don came home. She stopped him as he walked by her door.

"Hey Don, who's this?" She asked, showing him the picture.

His eyes were soft for a moment as he gently touched the face of the girl in the picture. His face grew angry suddenly and he shoved the picture away. "No one. It doesn't matter."

Amita was confused. Why didn't the Eppes want to talk about whoever was in the picture? Maybe Charlie could shed some light on it once he got home from CalSci. She put on the radio and sat back down at her desk.

"Hey beautiful." Charlie kissed her neck about an hour later.

"Hey Charlie. I have a question."

"Okay..."

"Promise you'll answer no matter what?"

"Of course."

"Who is this?" He inhaled sharply at the sight of the picture. He took it and was silent for a long moment. He rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."

"No. I promised to answer." He sat down on his bed. Amita sat next to him. "Her name is Marie. Marie Eppes. She's my sister..."

"What wha-"

"I'm not done. She was fourteen when she left. She joined the CIA youth organization. She's been gone for seven years. Missing for one. She was supposed to come back from her mission last year. She never did. The CIA won't let us hold a funeral for her because her body hasn't been found yet." His voice broke.

Amita looked at the girl in the picture once more. She could see Charlie in Marie's curly brown locks, Don in her amazing smile, and Alan in her hazel eyes. She wrapped her arms around Charlie. He put his head down against hers. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay. I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"I understand."

"I've got to finish those test I was talking about this morning then I'll go to bed. Why don't you go to bed now."

"I finished them for you."

Charlie smiled. He rolled Amita closer to him, touching her side lightly, sending a tingle of excitement up her spine. "In that case, there's nothing to do but spend a long night with my beautiful wife."

"I think she'd like that very much." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Oh my god, Colby, stop. Please, stop."

Colby Granger's voice was growly from lack of use. "What? I thought you liked it."

"I do. I love it. I love you..." She brushed her hand through his soft brown hair. "But I have to tell you something."

_Oh god, was she pregnant? _He thought, mildly panicked. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm not who I said I am. I lied to you..."

"What?" He rolled her off of him, pinning her down to the bed, his face confused and angry.

"My name isn't really Bree Langston."

"Then how did you convince the CIA..."

"They know it isn't my real name. They needed to protect my family."

"What is your real name Bree... or whoever you are."

She swallowed, knowing he could walk out of her at any moment. "My name is Marie Eppes."

His eyes widened. "You... You're... Oh my f***ing god..." He grabbed his clothes and left her small apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey Granger."

"Hey Don. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. How about you? How's that unknown girlfriend of yours coming?" Don punched his coworker on the shoulder playfully.

_Uhh... She's your sister and I slept with her last night. She lied to me and now I have to go home, find her, and talk to her because I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER! _He screamed silently in his head. "Good." He sat down to his large workload at his desk. Today was going to be the longest day of his life. Nikki came in and plopped herself down at the desk next to his.

"Hey Granger."

"Hey Betancourt." He said offhandedly.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?

"What?" He asked. He could feel a major headache coming on.

"You're all... I don't know. Nevermind..." Her brow furrowed slightly as she turned back to her desk and dropped the subject. The team, consisting of Liz, David, Colby, Nikki, and Don sat down for a quiet day of paperwork.

Then the call came in that would change two of their lives from that day until forever.

"Don Eppes." He answered. His face paled. There was a woman on the other end.

"Don, you know who this is. I need to talk to you. Get Charlie. Meet me at the park we used to play in. I know this is a shock. Just say 'I'll be right there'."

"I-I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. He wrote an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to David. "When Charlie stops by give him this and tell him to get there ASAP."

"Will do."

"Hey Boss, where-" Liz stopped as the elevator door slammed shut.

Don approached the nearly abandoned swing set where a single young woman sat swinging aimlessly. Her back was to him. He dark brown curls flew behind her as she want up. She notice Don behind her and flipped backwards off the swing, landing lightly on her feet as a practiced gymnist would.

He rushed up to her blindly and clutched her against his chest. Her curls tickled his nose. She smelled like strawberries. She spoke just as sweetly.

"I'm home Donny. I'm home for good."

"Oh my God... Marie... You're alive... You're... here... I-"

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were supposed to be back over a year ago. The CIA told us you were missing..."

"They told you that? I told them to tell you I was safe..."

"They said they had no idea where-" His voice cracked. "They let us think my baby sister was dead." He held her tight. He wasn't letting her leave again.

"Is Charlie coming?"

"He's-"

"Here." He was standing behind them. He seemed numb with shock. Marie released Don. Charlie stumbled forward and gathered her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. All three of them were crying.

"Do you have to go back to work?" She asked, wiping her face.

Both men looked at each other. "No. Let's go home. There's a lot to catch up on before Dad gets home." Charlie replied.

"Let's go home. You got a car?" Don asked, holding her to him once more, as though she was planning on disappearing into midair.

"My motorcycle. I'll follow you."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Okay. Sum everything up for me."

"Charlie, you do that. I'm going to get food." Don left.

"Okay ReRe," He started, using her old nickname, "No matter what I say, you must be quiet til the end."

"Okay, I promise."

"Don was promoted to the supervisior at the FBI; I got federal security clearance, lost it, and regained it. Don got a girlfriend, do you remember Robin Brooks?, broke up with her, converted to Judaism, and asked her to marry him. She said no. He asked him again, and she said yes. They have an appartment together." He took a short breath. "I got federal security clearance, lost it, and regained it. I published a book too. I was dating Amita Ramanujan, asked her to marry me, and is now known as Amita Eppes. And I bought the house." He took an even shorter breath, knowing Marie had many questions. "Dad is recovering from Mom's death, and he has a girlfriend. Her name is Dr. Millie Finch. She's... uh... actually my boss, which is really awkward. He lost his job, but got another one with a software company. And he's living in the garage, which has been converted into a guest house. Okay, any questions?"

She looked more confused that a kindergartener learning pythagorean theorem. Her mouth gaped as she silent shook her head no. She was much too confused to ask questions.

"Good." He said. "Because Don just came back with pizza."

"I can't stand pizza." She said.

"Don't worry sissy. I got you an Italian sub." He laughed. "I also called Dad. He's on his way. He has no idea why."

They were talking for thirty minutes before Alan's car rumbled into the drive. The door was barely open before Marie launched herself at Alan. He stood frozen for a second, then hugged her more tightly than he thought possible without hurting her.

"Hey Daddy."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- MINI CHAPTER!**

"Colby?" Marie moved toward his bed cautiously. It was never a good idea to sneak up on a federal agent, especially not while sleeping. "Colby?"

He jumped up slightly, but didn't fully wake. He looked like an angel. She kneeled down beside him on the bed lightly.

He woke up and grabbed her, flipping her over, pinning her down. She felt an icy blade at her throat. She gave him a moment to recongnize her. His eyes said he did, but he didn't remove the blade. "Why are _you _here?" He growled in comtempt.

"I need to explain."

"Explain what?" He spat. "That you lied to me? You lied to your familly?"

"Please Colby. I snuck out so I could talk to you."

He let her up reluctantly. "Talk. Then stay the hell away from me."

"I've been undercover as Bree Langston for seven years. Yesterday, my mission ended. I had to tell you who I really am. It was killing me to lie to you. I did it because I love you. I had to protect you. I... still love you. I always will."

Colby sat silently once she was done. His expression was unreadable. He slipped the knife back under his pillow.

Marie stood up and left his bedroom. She was nearly at the appartment door.

"Don't."

She turned around. He was standing in his bedroom doorway. The moonlight silluetted his gorgeous body. He just had on a thin, baggy T-shirt and boxers. "What?" She was confused.

"Don't... go."

"But... I thought-"

Cloby grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, every muscle straining with uncontrollable longing. He buried his face in her neck and she gasped as his teeth grazed her skin. He whispered softly to her. "Whatever the hell you thought that would involve you leaving my bed i the middle of the night is wrong." He kissed her neck again hungrilly.

"I don't want to leave." She gasped at his sudden change of mood.

"Good." He growled. He picked her up and brought her back to his bedroom where she rightfully belonged.


End file.
